Blackthorne and Gallagher Spin the Bottle
by GoodeGirl
Summary: Set after graduation. Bex, Cammie, Liz and Macey are roommates and Grant, Zach, Jonas and Nick  Macey's Boyfriend are their next door neighbors. The guys wake the girls up with a prank and macey suggests Strip Spin the Bottle, with sexy results...
1. Chapter 1 The Prank

I woke up with loud music blasting in the background. I turned to my roommate, Liz, who had the same confused look on her face that I did. Macey, my other roommate, turned off the light as I turned off the loud, booming stereo, which was when I noticed the four shadowy figures leaned against the wall. Bex laid in bed with her pillow pressed against her ears, waking her up has always been a challenge.

Nick, Zach, Grant and Jonas were laughing there asses off. That was Bex's cue to get out of bed. In less then a minute we each had our boyfriends pinned to the ground. Jonas made it easy for Liz to tackle him, he was always so afraid of hurting her. Grant had given Bex a harder time, but bex went for the "sensitive" area and as he screamed in pain, she had used his pain as an advantage and pushed him into the wall and onto the floor. Macey played even dirtier than Bex; she had started off kissing Nick because she knew he wouldn't be able to resist that. She then pushed him to the ground and sat on top of his chest with his arms pinned down under her knees. Zach didn't dare hit me, but he dodged all of my punches. When I went for a roundhouse kick, he caught my leg and placed me on the ground. Then I swiped my foot under his legs and he fell and hit the ground. Hard. I quickly got in the same position as Macey. Bex and Liz were already in that position.

Macey was the first to ask, "Why did you guys wake us up at 3 AM?"

Nick looked at her and responded in a smug voice,"I'll never tell."

We all looked at our boyfriends, "Zach?" I asked

"Jonas?" I heard Liz say

"Grant", bex said in a sexy, seductive voice.

Grant had to bite down on his lip to not answer that. Liz looked at bex and asked if she could hold Jonas for a second because she needed to use the bathroom. All of us girls knew what Liz was really doing but all of the guys looked confused. 48 seconds later, Liz came out of the bathroom with a jar of wax and depilatory strips and with a slight smile, said "Guys, last chance before we wax you, why are you here?"

The guys looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. "Umm" Grant started but didn't finish his sentence. Macey looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Since grant volunteered himself, he should be interrogated. Bex will you do the honors? "

Bex proudly answered, "I'd be delighted to."


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Begins

Chapter 2- The Game Begins

"OOWWWWWWW", Grant yelled out in pain.

There was a strip of hair missing on his chest.

"The next one will be over the nipple!" I threatened.

Jonas looked at his friend with pity, "Fine we'll tell", he quickly blurted out!

All four boys started talking at once and we couldn't understand what they were saying so we had Macey let out one of her sharp whistles, shutting them all up.

"One at a time" she shrieked.

All of the boys were too scared to speak, so Zach started, "We were bored and well, since we live next door to you, we decided to prank you girls."

That explained a lot. After all, it wasn't the first time they tried to do something like this.

"Since, we're all awake…" Macey started with the same look on her face, from when she asked Bex to wax Grant, "let's play a game a game. Maybe some Strip Spin the Bottle. It's regular Spin the Bottle but each time you refuse a kiss you strip. All kisses must be longer than 15 seconds and the second time you have to kiss that person, there must be some tongue action."

We're all nineteen and can handle being kissed by someone you didn't like, but can we handle our boyfriends kissing our best friends? Well, it's time for me to find out how much I trust Zach and my BFF's.

Liz and Jonas decided not to play because they were very jealous of each other, so they cuddled close together on the living room couch to watch the game.

Macey sat down on the carpet in our already too small living room with a bottle in her hand. I brushed my hair into a pony tail with an old pink scrunchy and then I went to go join her. She was sitting at 12 o'clock, Nick sat at 2 o'clock, Zach at 4 o'clock, Bex at 8 o'clock, Grant at 10 o'clock and I sat down at 6 o' clock.

**Zach POV**

Macey was the first to spin the bottle and it landed on my Cammie. That really got my attention.

"it's only a kiss" I whispered to Cam.

Macey came close to Cammie and before kissing her, she whispered something in her right ear. Most people didn't know what she was saying but with my lip reading skills I understood something like this, "A small peck on the lips or do you want to you know, give them something to watch?"

After pondering for 11 seconds, Cammie whispered a 6 second long answer into Macey's left ear with her hand over her lips so I couldn't decipher it.

"_Please be second one, please be the second one_" I thought

Macey came close to Cammie's lip and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"_Damn_"

But she didn't quite pull away after 5 seconds they were making put in the middle of the room.

"_daammn_"

After 20 seconds they pulled away with my, Nick's and Gant's full attention.

Since Cammie kissed Macey, it was her turn to spin the bottle. Just my luck! The bottle was pointed right at me.

This would be my chance to tease her, "Am I gonna get a kiss like Macey's?"

"Not with that attitude." God, how I loved it when she gave me a sassy answer. I answered that with a long tongue kiss, I tangled my hand into her tight pony tail. She had to push me away and reminded me, "The game."

I didn't really wan to spin the bottle there was no one I'd wanted kiss, other than my Gallagher Girl, but since I had to I would. I spun the regularly, but the outcome was not a regular one. The bottle was pointed directly at Grant. Cammie bit down on her lip so she wouldn't laugh. I shot her a dirty look. With that look she started giggling and in no time everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone, except Grant and I. I figure since I would have to kiss or strip, I figured I'd make it interesting.

"I'd rather strip" I turned on the stereo at lower volume than before and I found a CD that said Classic Hits from the 80's. I started skipping through the CD and found the song I love to Boogie by T. Rex. I shaked my money maker right in front of Cam's face, she and her friends let out a loud "whoo" and I removed my sock.

That was all I needed to remove, but Cammie teased me just like I had teased her,"Is that all we're gonna get to see."

I looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Maybe you'll see some more later." That made her blush a deep shade of red. I smirked my signature smirk, pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

**Cammie POV**

"Ok Grant, it's now your turn to spin." Macey announced proudly. The bottle landed on me. Damn. Don't get me wrong, Grant looks like a Greek god, but he was taken happily by Bex. DON'T EVER PISS BEX OFF! I looked at her and she simply nodded me. I guess Bex trusted me more than I knew. I gave Grant a little peck on the lips. There was no reaction from our audience; I guess we all knew it was a meaningless kiss.

I didn't really want to kiss anyone on this circle, other than Zach. I guess I was in this just to have some fun. I spun the bottle and guess what! The bottle landed on Grant. Nick slightly gasped. Zach's hands balled up into fists, Bex raised an eyebrow eagerly waiting my next move. Macey's eyes grew wide and Grant's face remained expressionless. I pondered Macey's rules. Either I strip or I tongue kiss Grant. I was by far the least dressed person in that circle. I was wearing my simple gray and black striped tank top, my jean shorts (only a bit longer than Daisy Duke's), a pink and gray striped bra and my polka-dotted undies (the girls often made fun of them. They said they could play a game of Twister on my ass). I couldn't just take off a sock like Zach and I couldn't be a sore loser. But then, I remembered maybe I could.

**(A/N: Remember to review. I know it's sort of a cliff hanger, but oh well. School is starting on Monday so it will start to get longer between updates, sorry ****. Feel free to give me ideas.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Milk and Cookies

**Cammie POV**

"Zach, turn on that music because I'd rather strip." I announced. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. Zach knew I was the least dressed person in the room. He thought I'd take off my top or shorts and he almost growled at me. He stared at me with a pleading look and I whispered "Trust me" into his ear.

Zach walked across the small room and turned on the stereo and looked at me one last time and mouthed the words "Please, don't." I ignored him because I already had my mind made up. Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye was playing and I danced to the song. It got Zach's attention but I could tell he didn't want to watch. I let my hair down my back and flinged the scrunchy at Zach, who seemed surprised that I didn't take off more than that. That was all I needed to strip, one small piece of fabric. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "I told you to trust me."

Grant spun the bottle and it landed on Bex, thank goodness it wasn't me again. They became to kiss smoothly, but it soon got too intense. Bex's legs were wrapped around Grant's waist and Macey had to clear her throat and remind them of the game. There was an awkward silence. Macey was the first one to break it, "I'm bored of this game. Let's try something different. Like…" She had her mischievous face on, "…Strip Truth or Dare!" The idea came to her all of sudden. She started to explain the rules, "It's like regular Truth or Dare, but each time you refuse to answer or do something…" There it was again her raised eyebrow and her smug grin,"… you have to do a full strip tease."

Liz and Jonas looked at each other and Liz started speaking in her "tired" voice and said "Jonas and I are really tired and don't want to see guys get naked so we'll be next door in the guys' apartment.

We all looked at each other and thought the same thing, "Sure they're too 'tired'."

**Zach POV**

Since Bex kissed Grant, it was her turn to choose who would be the first victim. She looked over at me and said, "Zach, Truth or Dare?" I didn't what to answer, but since it was the first dare of the night I'm sure she'll go easy. "Dare", I proudly stated. She though it over for 27 seconds then looked at me and said, "I dare you to seduce Betty into giving you cookies."

Everyone gasped and then started laughing. Ok so I'd either strip, showing everyone the things that are for Cam's eyes only or I seduce my overweight neighbor. "But it's eleven thirty three, there's no chance in hell she'll be awake." I started but Nick cut me off, "Today is Wednesday she'll be watching that Top Chef marathon."

Crap, I forgot Nick occasionally ran into her in the hallways and Nick being the polite bastard he was, would always make small talk. In one of these conversations, he had discovered that her favorite show was Top Chef. **(A/N: Apologies to Top Chef Fans. ;D)**

I put on my thin tank top so that she would be able to perfect six-pack. Got a milk carton and left the apartment. I knocked twice on the door; the obese lady answered and was surprised to see me. "Hi there Zach, what a surprise to see you here. Where's Cameron?"

"Actually, Cam and I had a fight. She just insisted on watching America's Next Top Model, when I was dying to watch the Top Chef marathon. I know it's a silly reason but, I guess it's her time of the month."

**(A/N: Apologies to America's Next Top Model fans. ;D)**

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zach. I'm sure she'll take you back. May I ask what you're doing here? If I'm not mistaken, you two aren't living together."

"No, we're not living together, but Jonas has our apartment for the night and he invited Liz over. Cammie has locked me out and Bex and Grant are watching a late night movie at the mall with Macey and Nick. So that means we're all alone."

"Oh, I see. Why do have milk in your hand?"

I went to the deli for some milk and cookies, but they only had milk, so I was wondering," I put on my puppy dog face that no girl, let alone a fat one could refuse, "do you have any cookies?"

She quickly invited me in and gave an entire pack of cookies; we shared a couple of them. Then, I pretended to be allergic of the cat and excused myself.

I came back into the girl's apartment with half a pack of chocolate chip cookies and half a carton of milk. Everyone started cheering me on and I smirked my signature smirk and back down at 4 o' clock.

Finally, my turn to pick the next victim. I immediately thought of Gallagher Girl, but then I remembered that Nick was the one who put me in the whole Betty situation after I had sweet talked my way out of it.

I smirked at him. "Nick, Truth or Dare?"

Nick looked back at me and answered "Dare." Most Blackthorne boys would pick dare, because they've been taught to be courageous, except for Jonas. He was a big wimp.

"Nick, I dare you to spy on Liz and Jonas, tell us what they're doing and bring back photographic evidence." I kept on smirking. He would either have to strip or spy on Jonas, and if he was caught quite possibly murdered.

"Fine." He proudly answered.

He was already wearing a black pair of sweat pants. He put on a black hoodie. Not a regular hoodie. It was a hoodie that has a digital camera attached to the zipper. Nick got out on the balcony and in swift jump was in our balcony.

He opened a strip of the sliding door and pressed a button on his hoodie. 30 seconds later he was back with the photographic evidence. We huddled by the computer behind Nick as he put in the tiny memory card.

**Cammie POV**

There it was! Proof that Liz really was tired. The pictures showed her asleep on his lap while he was wachting Top Chef. What an innocent couple. Awww…

Nick looked deviously at Bex and asked, "Bex, Truth or Dare?"

Bex proudly responded "Truth", thinking she had outsmarted the boy, but she had forgotten to consider that he was spy and she had fallen right into his trap.

"Is it true that you once cheated on Grant, while you were in LOndon?"

Everyone gasped, except for Grant. He just glared at her. She would have to answer because if she decided to strip we would all know that the obvious answer would be yes. Bex had 3 choices: strip and confirm it, confirm it or deny it. I was hoping it was the third choice.

"Well…" **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4Outsmarted

**Bex POV**

"Of course not!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I'm his British Bombshell and I want no one else. OK?" I'm pretty sure the neighbors across the street heard me. Don't piss me off.

"Awww", only grant would think that almost knocking Nick's teeth out is cute. "Come here." We immediately started kissing violently. Our tongues were fighting to take the lead. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him lead (you lose some, you win some).

Nick and Zach started whooping. Macey and Cammie "awwed"us. I didn't care about any of that, I only cared about the love of my life who was kissing me as if there was no one watching.

Macey cleared her throat and said "Let's get back to the game." Macey didn't like to watch other couples make out.

I looked at Macey with a smirk (something I had picked up from Zach) she looked back with her mischievous face and said in a smug voice, "Truth." I guess she knew I would go after her after broke off my kiss with Grant.

**Cammie POV**  
"Is it true that you seduced Taylor Lautner as a cover?" Macey thought about her answer, she looked at Nick and whispered "Sorry". She looked back at Bex, "Yes and no" she answered. "Yes I did seduce Taylor Lautner and no it was not as a cover."

I half gasped. I had always been a Taylor Launter fan. I could NOT refuse a six pack. It's not the main reason I'm with Zach, but it does help him when… whenever, really.

Macey looked at me with a half smile, half smirk, "Cammie, truth or dare?" I loved dares and Macey knew that, so she must be expecting me to answer dare. But, she knows I will try to outsmart her and answer truth. I looked at her with Zach's contagious smirk, "Dare"; I said trying to out-outsmart her. "Excellent", she replied with a smug grin on her face. Macey was already a step ahead of me and she had out-out-outsmarted. Damn, I fell right into her trap.

"I dare you to…" she paused for dramatic effect. **TO BE CONTINUED.**

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a Portuguese mid-term coming up and I need to study day and night. Anyways, I have NO idea what the dare should be (major writer's block) so; please tell any ideas you have.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Cha

**(A/N: Thank you reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I would like to dedicate this next chapter to JUDz007. This fan is a pure genius.)**

"To prank call Mr. Solomon", I nodded that didn't seemed to difficult,"And tell him that you married Zach and he can't tell your mom!" Why? Why Macey, why?

She picked up my cell phone and began to dial _his_ number. Macey was devious bitc- person. She handed me the phone, but not before putting it on speaker. "It's ringing", Grant said anxiously.

Bex looked at him and in a sarcastic tone asked "No, really?" and smacked him on the back of his head. He was used to having her hit him there. A deep voice answered the phone, "Hello. Cammie, why are you calling me at 12:30?"

**(A/N: Caller's ID)**

"Well, Mr. Solomon I called to tell you that…"

He cut me off and to say, "Cam, you don't need to call me Mr. Solomon anymore, after all I am your godfather. You can just call me Joe. Anyway, what was it that you were saying?"

"Zach and I are married!" I tried to sound excited, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was nervous.

He began to scream words at the top of his lung, words I wouldn't dare repeat.

"#$%#$#%#" I cut him off, "But you can't tell Mom." After that I hung up the phone. Zach looked worried, which was something that happened very rarely. Everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing.

I looked at Grant, who seemed to be the one that was laughing the most and asked "Grant, truth or dare?" He was to busy laughing at me to answer me. After exactly 6 minutes and 54 seconds he said, "Dare". He wasn't even worried about what I would ask him to do he didn't even try to outsmart me or did he?

"I dare you to go out on the balcony and sing 'Don't Cha? By the Pussycat dolls." He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

I walked over to the computer printed out the lyrics sheet and handed it over them, winked and said, "Dead serious."

We turned on the stereo to do the background singing. After looking over the sheet of paper, he walked out onto the balcony and began to sing.

"**Oh, baby dolls**

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me"

When I heard him, I began to crack up.

"**[Chorus]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha"**

Everyone and I were rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

"**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share"**

We were all tearing up.

"**[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha"**

I swear I heard one of our neighbors yell, "Shut the f**k up!"

"**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]"**

Just when I thought this couldn't get any funnier his voice began to crack.

"**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me"**

"**[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha"**

Jonas had walked out on the balcony to shut Grant up. We just couldn't stop laughing. Grant came back inside with a look on his face that screamed revenge, "Zach, truth or dare?"**  
**

**(A/N: Still have my Portuguese midterm this week and writer's block, so any suggestions are welcome.)**


	6. I will no longer be writing

Account up for grabs!

PM me if interested


	7. Ch 6 Mariage and Brusings

Ch6

CPOV

"Zach, truth or dare?" Grant asked

"Dare." he said

" I dare you to call Cams mom and ask for her to have her hand in marriage." Grant said**  
**

" Give me a phone." He spoke.

A/N HERE IS THE CALL Z= ZACH R= RACHEL

R Hello?

Z Will you marry me

R who is this and why would I want to marry you

Z this is Zach and I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you

R wtf Zach you love Cammie

Z Nope that was a lie to get to know you

R next time I see you I will tear you to limbs and cut off your balls and then feed you to the sharks

Zach gave the phone to me and I explained. She laughed and then we went along with our game

" Nick truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to give Macey a hickey."

" Don't you dare I will kill you." Macey said

" Sorry Macey but I have to." Nick said. And they went to the bathroom. During that I herd some kissing and then a bite and a scream. Then came out a bruising Nick. And a mad looking Macey. Then she had a gleam in her eyes and said

" Bex truth or dare?"

There you go

love,

Carmen


	8. Ch7 Teach me how to Dougie

CH6

" Bex truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to sing Teach Me How To Dougie

_Aye! Aye!_

_teach me how to dougie. Aye_

_They be like smooth(what?)_  
_Can u teach me how to dougie?_  
_You know why?_  
_Cause all da bitches love me(aye)_  
_All I need is a beat that's super bumpin_  
_And for you, you, and you to back it up and dougie!_  
_Put your arms out front, lean side to side_  
_They gona be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?_  
_Aint nobody fuckin wit my bro from morningside_  
_He go by bubba and he hit dat dance wit thunder_  
_I aint from dallas but I d-town boogie_  
_I show my moves off and everybody tryna do me_  
_I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me_  
_You just do you and ima do me(all day)_  
_Niggas love to hate so they try to screw me_  
_Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me_  
_I make the party shine bright when it start to boomin_  
_Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it_

_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_All my, all my bitches love me_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_You aint fuckin wit my dougie!_

_My name is young!_  
_For da dudes who don't know me_  
_I know I'm from da west but I can teach you how to dougie!_

_Step up in da club and all these bitches bug me_  
_All da niggas dancin and none of them know me_  
_I hear da crowd screamin like "aye! get it brody!"_  
_So I'm on my and I take it real low_  
_Dey like "how you da dat?" he can dougie on the floor_  
_And when dat nigga stop they like "dougie somemore!"_  
_I'm like a nigga kinda tired so, I pass it to da bro!_  
_M-bone! show these cats how to do dat down south dance_  
_Dat we learned a lil too fast and bought it to da hood_  
_And got da whole crew askin..._

_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_All my, all my bitches love me_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_You aint fuckin wit my dougie!_

_Back of the party ion really like to boogie_  
_I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone_  
_(Mmm) we do da dougie and da niggas hatin but I'm bout_  
_To exscape with a bitch and head home(fuck it)_  
_She bout to dougie and hit wit 2 hands_  
_And I wana run it even if her legs long_  
_She like you my hubby, I think she love me but,_  
_I change da subject and I do my dougie_  
_But, i dont give a fuck, blow trees, get money_  
_Leave 2 heifers feinin like sum playboy bunnies_  
_Dey gon make us do da dougie in da middle of da bed_  
_And when I asked for some head da bitch looked at me funny_  
_Bye! bitch you can't tell me nothin starr baked da beat_  
_And I just took it out the oven, I just hit the dougie when everybody_  
_Clubbin and I hate skinny jeans cuz da burner keep rubbin! (oh! )_

_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_T-teach me how to dougie_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_All my, all my bitches love me_  
_All my bitches love me_  
_You aint fuckin wit my dougie_! while she was doing that she was also dancing to it out side so we were lauging and then she came out and then she asked

" Jonas truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to have a make out session with Liz in front of us." And he asked for Liz's permission and she gave it to him and then he started to kiss her. The she paused away in the 3rd minute and asked

" Was that long enough cause this is embarrassing."

" Yes Liz." Answered Bex.

Jonas asked

" Cameron truth ore dare?"

**This is my 1st fanfic so please be nice I have another one but didn't know how to write so I use this one now**

**love,**

**Carmen**


	9. Ch8 jello shots

CH6

cpov

Jonas asked

" Cameron truth ore dare?

"Dare." I said

" I dare you to give Zach a jello shot."

" OK." they got the jello and Zach leyed down and I put the jello on his stomach and I sucked it up.

" Grant truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to sing blow by Ke$ha."

" Ugh ok." we got the song on and he started to sing

Hahahahahahahahaha  
Dance

Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
(This place about to)  
Tonight were taking over  
No one's getting out

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter  
Cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out

(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

(Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on him  
Let me see them Hanes  
Let me, let me see them Hanes

Go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on him  
Let me see them Hanes  
Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)

We are taking, over (Blow)  
Get used to it, over (Blow)

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow (Oh)  
This place about to blow (Oh)  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow

we laughed when he was done. then he asked

" Oh Zachey truth or dare?


	10. Ch9 Lesbian Lovers

This chapter is dedicated to ShelbyGoode

Ch5

CPOV

Zach truth or dare?"

Dare."

"I dare you to give Cameron here a hickey."

"What! Nooo!"

"Goode you do that you die." Bex and Macey said

"Sorry." He then led me to the bathroom. We started a makeout session and he started to kiss my neck, and he then he bite it. I yellped and wen't away from him and put on a jacket. Macey and Bex sent death glares, and I then sat by them.

"Macey truth or dare."

"I dare you to call a random number and say that you love them and want to marry them."

"Ok." she then got out her cell phone, and *67 and put on a Itallian accent.

"Hello." a women said

"Heyy honey I loved you so much I want to marry you ."

"Umm who is this?"

"your girlfriend silly."

"Umm I have a boyfriend and I not a lesbian." then she hung up the phone.

"well well Nick truth or dare."

Love,

Carmen


	11. ch10 I'm A Tiger

Ch 10

Cpov

"Nick Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you strip into your boxers, and stay like that for the rest of the game."

"Fine." he said grumpily. He took off his shirt, then his socks, then his pants.

"Happy?" He asked

"Very." she replied Happy!

"Grant Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He yelled

I dare you to run around the halls yelling I'm a tiger and come back."

he ran out and her went all over are floor yelling

"I'm a tiger, I'm a tiger , I'm a tiger!" He came back and asked

"Cameron truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have seven Minutes in heaven with Zach." We went to the closet and started a make out session. Sadly seven minutes later he had to come back.

"Bex truth or dare?"

LOVE,

Carmen


End file.
